rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Korus Zhett
Korus Zhett was a Mandalorian Supercommando and later Mandalore of Mandalore following the break down of the New Republic. He ruled as Mandalore through several periods of turmoil before relinquishing command to Krash Vhed on his deathbed. History Little is known about Korus' upbringing, born in 53 BBY, the earliest information about him stemming from during the Clone Wars, in which Mandalore the Resurrector gathered together much of Mandalore's population and reformed the Supercommandos. Korus opted to remain behind with his own group, leading them to be the only Mandalorians left once Mandalore's group of Supercommandos had been killed on New Bornalex. Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) When Alpha-Ø2, also known as Spar, rebuilt the Mandalorian Supercommandos during the Clone Wars, Korus eagerly joined the ranks. Proving himself early in the War in battles against the Republic, on worlds such as Kamino, Korus was placed in command of a company of Supercommandos, a role in which he excelled. Crosshairs After his success on Kamino, Korus was given a mission by Mandalore to prove himself as a commander in Spar's army. He was sent to Klatooine where he was tasked with the assassination of Annaij Mere an exiled Republic Senator who had been alientated due to her maniacal, extremist views that were trying to push the Republic in a direction many Senators did not agree with. As Palpatine was growing towards the point at which he would unveil his Galactic Empire, he was not pleased at her extremist views being cut down, prompting him to defend Mere's right to speech. However, upon her attempt to leave Coruscant, he did attempt to have her killed, with the plot only foiled at the last minute by Jedi Master Quinlan Vos recently returned from the Outer Rim. Trap! When Alpha-Ø2 renamed himself Mandalore the Resurrector, and led the Supercommandos on a raid to Norval II Korus opted to remain on Mandalore, cautious of sending the entirety of the Mandalorian Supercommandos into a battle when such little information was known about their orders, apparently coming directly from a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. When it was discovered that the raid had been an ambush, and all Mandalorians had been killed, including the Mandalore, Korus and his company were outraged, swearing to never again follow orders from the CIS, reverted to essentially watchmen, as they had been before Alpha-Ø2 had returned to Mandalore. Dark Times (19 BBY - 10 BBY) When the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire, and the Jedi were cut down by a mysterious and little known man swathed in black known as Darth Vader, the Mandalorians became unsure about who to trust in a rapidly changing Galaxy. Knowing inevitably that they would be forced to trust no one but themselves as their ancestors had done, Korus, who had become the unofficial leader of Mandalore, took his small force out into the space surrounding Mandalore, comitting raids for both resources and recognition, sick of a Galaxy stuck in the mind-frame that Vader was the only important individual in the Galaxy. Mandalore Captured Whilst away, Korus learnt that the Empire had blockaded the world, sweeping aside the weak defences that Korus had left behind. Returning to Mandalore with the belief that they could break through the Empire's blockade, they were sadly mistaken. Korus' weakened forces from months of raids were badly hammered by the Empire, and were forced to jump to Hyperspace. Korus chose the planet he believed the Empire would never look to follow them to, a little known world called Kallibann. Kallibann: A World Without Sin When they pulled out of their jump, the world of Kallibann met them. In recent days, a broadcast had gone out about the planet, and the mystery it contained, the lack of Force upon the surface, and a supposed ripple that had been felt by many previously thought of as normal. Korus and his thirty Mandalorians made planet-fall of the mindset that any Jedi or Force-Users on the planet would be crippled and easy pickings, their lightsabers making good gifts to the Emperor in exchange for their world. When it became clear that something had changed, something was wrong, and it would be impossible to leave, Korus became worried. He and his company were essentially the last of the Mandalorians. He could not bear if anything were to happen to his brothers. A man going by the name Xander Vos told him of a group who were attempting to unearth the mystery. Agreeing as he knew now the need to get off-world, Korus and his men accompanied the man back, where they descended a pit into the ground beneath a large spire that seemed to have caused the pulse that restricted people from leaving. Far Outsiders Nearly instantly, a group of ten Mandalorians scouting for the group were killed when it became clear that there were vicious tentacles and other malevolent creatures below the surface, and Korus almost pulled his men back to the surface, if not for the fact that they had already progressed considerably into the tunnels, and leaving would mean journeying back through the tunnels and risk more deaths. As they progressed, more Mandalorians were killed, as it became clear there were other sentient beings inhabiting the tunnels. Two warriors in armour Korus had never seen before attacked the group, and Korus was forced to respond with fire, which eventually penetrated the thick armour, killing the pair. Crisis Averted Progressing through the tunnels, the group was eventually captured in a web of tentacles, and the man Korus had thought was Xander - a man he could trust - revealed himself as one of them, one of the warriors who had taken the lives of his brothers. Knowing even more that trusting outsiders was a foolish concept, Korus withdrew in on himself as more and more was revealed about the events surrounding their capture. It seemed that a lady bent on the destruction of the Force, had constructed a material that could infect metal, preventing the use of the Force, not reflecting it, but absorbing it and nullifying it. A member of the group, Rive Caedo managed to break free, as did much of the group upon an archaeologist, Skod, flying directly into the tunnel, blowing up much of the tentacles with mining lasers, and Rive forced the lady into submission, though she managed to escape. When it was suggested that the Empire be drawn to the planet in order to prevent the spreading of the plague, Korus reacted violently, although eventually he had to conceed. When Star Destroyers arrived, Korus and his small group - numbering just sixteen - escaped the tunnels through the hole blasted by Skod, and made their way back to their ship, the Darasuum Copad, escaping the planet as the Star Destroyers failed to notice them. Rest and Recovery After escaping Kallibann, the group headed to Nar Shadda, thankful to be at last at a planet at which they could stop running, and begin to recover from the almost months on end of fighting. They remained on Nar Shadda the next two years, slowly rebuilding the ranks of the Mandalorians, as Korus appealed to former Mandalorians who had become Bounty Hunters to rejoin his ranks. A Galaxy Without Sin When Rive Caedo intercepted a transmission from the woman who had been behind the events on Kallibann, Korus was again thrown into the action, as he was forced to evacuate the planet with only three other Mandalorians with him, leaving the rest behind. Upon reaching the hangar to Rive's craft, the group were confronted by a behemoth - an Imperial Walker, an AT-AT. Utilising the unique skills of some of his men, Korus was able to help the Jedi defeat the walker, and board their craft just in time to blast off the planet, leaving their Imperial pursuers behind. Deciding that hunting down the woman was needed, Rive first jumped to Mon Calamari, where he met with some local resistance forces, including Ackbar. Gathering Strength On Mon Calamari, Korus watched on as the leaders of what would soon become the Rebellion decided that this was a risky business and that they were not ready for it. Ackbar gathered forces and instructed them on what must be done to infiltrate the Star Destroyer holding the woman. The group gathered together and managed to infiltrate the Star Destroyer which was situated in the Kallibann system. Once aboard they were confronted by a recording from a man in a mysterious office, and Korus immediately declared it a trap. He ordered Ulric to remain with the original group, and Thor remained with the Mon Cals who went on their way, whilst Korus and the others went to meet with the man. Growing Darkness The man, who knew a lot about Kallibann, declared he could not let Armia's project be destroyed, and when he revealed Vader was aboard, the group was forced to retreat, but not before he attempted to kill them, setting a gas loose into the room, which Jedi Knight Dakoth inadvertantly inhaled, killing his connection with the Force. As the group made their way up to the garbage compacter where it was believed Armia was located, Korus knew what was to come, and when they killed a group of troops guarding the door, and were greeted by a huge booming as the door collapsed - causing half the group to flee - Korus, Gendu, Rive and Dakoth confronted the Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Vader. Korus and Gendu were constricted by Vader's force abilities, and Korus was forced to watch as Gendu was crushed into a pulp, another Mandalorian killed before his eyes, as Gendu attempted to kill the Sith Lord with a thermal detonator, which was merely thrown down the corridor, blocking off their avenue of escape as it collapsed the ceiling near the turbolift. Korus, barely able to concentrate, then witnessed the horrible sight of the Sith Lord slicing Caedo's arm off at the socket, in one swift stroke. Dakoth, the other Jedi who had remained behind and hidden in a vent, capitalised on this distraction, ignited Vader's suit by firing his blaster at the Sith Lord's ventilation equipment. The three then managed to escape the maniac by fleeing to the hangar, where they attempted to steal a Lambda-shuttle as the hangar shut down around them - the work of Skod and the others. Escape As they finally comandeered the craft, the three companions encountered further trouble, as none other than Darth Vader, who began to crush the shuttle with his Force abilities. Making a snap decision, Dakoth, with the unconcious Rive over his shoulder, ordered they make the jump to Hyperspace whilst still in the Star Destroyer. Clumsily lining the shuttle up with the hangar's exit, which had been forced open by Dakoth moments before, Korus shot them into Hyperspace, but not before Vader pulled the craft down slightly, causing it to lose both of its bottom wings and cause Vader to believe the craft had been destroyed. Reverting moments later, the scrap heap that had once been an Imperial shuttle was picked up by Caedo's own ship, which then jumped to Hyperspace, headed for the Jedi Temple on Bakura. Once at the Temple, Korus, still catatonic, asked Rive to allow him to stay with the Jedi, and help them in any way he could. He asked Ulric and Thor, the two surviving Mandalorians of the expedition to return to his base on Nar Shadda and take over operations there until he was able to return. Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY - 27 ABY) thumb|left|290px|Korus (Red), Krash (Blue) and a group of Mandalorians fight the invading Yuuzhan Vong. Korus came face to face with the nightmares of his past again when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy. Whilst much of the invasion corridor was blocked by the Kroprulan Sith Empire, Mandalore felt the wrath of the invaders not once, but twice, first near the beginning of the war, and shortly before the end. Korus was almost killed when he first saw the warriors, the shock at seeing them again paralysing him. He did, however, defeat the Yuuzhan Vong in both invasions, successfully defending his world from the Far Outsiders. This was in fact the last conflict of his lifetime. Mandalore came into a time of peace, prospering in trades other than weapons manufacturing, such as farming exports, and other industries. Peace (27 ABY - 37 ABY) For ten years after the Yuuzhan Vong war, the Galaxy was at peace, as was Mandalore. Travelling between continents, Korus strengthened defences, heightened morale, and raised recruits for the Supercommandos, now thousands strong. Seeing the work of a young Major, Krash Vhed, Korus chose him as his successor on his deathbed, unusual, as generally the suceeding Mandalore essentially chose himself. However, due to the respect held for Korus, and what he had done for their world, the majority of Mandalorians accepted this decision. Personality & Traits Korus is quite often impatient and temperamental. He is fiercely loyal to his men, who he considers his brothers, to the extent that even just the death of one of them leaves a hole in his heart. After several harsh lessons learnt, Korus has learnt that trusting others is a foolish prospect, instead relying only on Mandalorians. With the deaths of so many Mandalorians under his command, Korus has become haunted, almost fearful of leadership, and so for the first few months on Nar Shadda, refused to tell his remaining men what to do. Behind the Scenes *Korus Zhett was created soley for the Kallibann: A World Without Sin Roleplay. *Korus was never an intentional character, the user Xander Vos deciding that a small force was needed for the Roleplay. Korus developed as the leader, who was meant to be a small part to play, but quickly developed into a leading character. *The individual Korus is sent to assasinate by Mandalore Spar, Annaij Mere, is a portrayal of a psychotic, paranoid individual who was a member of the Rebels forum for a short time, who succeeded in losing friends very rapidly in the Debate Section. The character in the story bares a similar name and personality, but beyond that all comparisons are unintentional. The character is probably just as right as the person from the debate section who challenged a group of extremists who are utterly distasteful young people. Vain and arrogant in the extreme and convinced of their rightness in a way which is profoundly unhealthy and not what their age group should be doing. Category:Articles by aeods Z Z Z